


Unrequited

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: CRY ME A RIVER, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected realization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

Watching Vane fight was like watching a hurricane rip a ship apart.

Fighting against him was being that ship, torn asunder by the force of his unrestrained fury.

But god he was a thing of beauty to behold as he raged.

They’d never spoken, never gotten beyond the butting of heads, the hurling of words, the rivalry for power that was inevitably the downfall of men. As they were pulled apart by calmer, wiser heads, Flint doubted it would ever be otherwise. They wanted different things.

Yet as they locked eyes across the room, kept from a clash of bodies that could have ended in death, Flint realized, with a twisting in his belly, that such a clash could have ended very differently for both of them.

That maybe what both men longed for was not so different after all.


End file.
